Still A Dog?
by garrywaifu
Summary: He acts colder than before, what's with that? [OneShot]


And because I can't sleep this night, I managed to finish a one-shot. Though I think the characters are somehow OOC. Lol. (Maybe just the effect of lack of sleep) Still hoping that anyone might like this. uwu

* * *

><p>"Kyouya-kun!" A loud call resounded from the crowd. It was Erika. She's trying to get the attention of the male is known to be 'Sata Kyouya', her boyfriend. "Gah. Why won't he try noticing me. Even for once this week. Is that how a real boyfriend acts?" Huffing, she made her way to Sata's location, running. "Oiiiiii," Once she got near him, Eri called, though the guy didn't even make an assumption to look at her nor to speak a word. Goodness. She decided to walk along with him, a smile crossing across her features.<p>

"I have stuffs to do. Don't walk along with me." What? What did he just say?

"Eh? What?"

"Leave."

"Eh? Why?" A confused features was into her, yet the cold tone of him removed that.

"Aren't you listening? I said leave."

Some chills ran down her spine before she did what he commanded. "What's wrong with Kyouya-kun? As far as I know.. I didn't do anything to make him mad. I did all his commands and requests. But, what's happening to him?" The utteration was only heard by the brunette.

It has been almost a year since Sata became Eri's real beau. Their relationship might be not actually the normal for others, but for them it is the normal way. Usually, the two would walk home together, talking about random topics. But everything had change. Just like what happened today, Sata wouldn't allow Eri to walk along with him. It saddens her. They are slowly getting distant and Eri doesn't like the feeling. She can't do anything though, but just to obey his cold commands. Now, the gal would scarcely receive a message of his request. Emails and texts are rather rare. Talks are all mere greetings.

"What if.. Kyouya-kun doesn't love me anymore." With a somehow dull tone, Eri told herself as she stare blankly on the ceiling. She's currently on her bed, being not able to sleep. Tears are forming on her eyes. "What if.. He already found a better girl? What if.. he is already planning to break up with me." Soft sobs were heard in the room. The sound echoing in the four sided area. "What if.."

The next morning, Eri woke up, her eyes feeling a bit fatigue. Reason? Crying all night.

"It is a special day, though I don't think Kyouya-kun remembers it though." It is Eri's birthday. She wants to be with Sata, so after classes..

"Kyouya-kun!"

"What?" The male answer, looking at her with the usual expression. "You need something?"

Ah, he doesn't recall it. Even though she's disappointed already, the brunette managed to give the male a smile. "Let's go to the nearby amusement park, can we?" And before he could refuse, she held his arm, saying "Let's go!"

Sata didn't do anything, but to just go with her.

They walked around the park and obviously Erika was the only one who is enjoying their stroll. Looking around, the gal also saw some couples around, she felt very envious of the acts. Holding hands and some sweet stuffs. Surely, Sata doesn't has sweet hormones in his body. It seems like he is merely ignoring her the whole time. Before Eri's hand could reach the male's hand, Sata moves few centimeters away from the girl. She could only afford to frown and huff.

They were standing just near a tree when Eri asked a thing.

"Ah, Sata-kun, shall we ride the ferris wheel?"

"No."

"Eh, please?"

He facepalmed and said, "What's the use of asking if you're going to decide everything by your own anyway?"

"But—"

"Ride alone if you want."

"I don't know what is wrong with you!" Somehow tears came to rush out her eyes. "Did I do something wrong for you to act colder than before?"

"Don't make an argument, will you?"

"A-Are you still my boyfriend? Or do you already found out that you aren't really in love with me?" Her tears were unstoppable, flowing out continuously even she wipes it.

Suddenly, Sata pulled her into a hug. A tight hug. "Shush,"

A red tint on her cheeks started to spread. "I hate you." Sniffing, she buried her head to his chest.

He just rested his chin on her head. "Don't cry that much, my shirt is going to be damped."

Eri pulled away, looking straight into his eyes. "So you still love me?"

"Why are you even asking about that if you know the answer?"

"I don't know the answer,"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes—"

"Just tell."

"I love you, satisfied?"

"Not yet."

He glared at her as a reply. And with that, Eri took the chance to seal his lips with her hers. That was just a quick kiss though.

"Now I am," She said, chuckling.

Just then Sata turned back. "Ja," He said before starting to walk away.

"No, Sata-kun! Have you forgot something special happening today?" The lady exclaimed, running right after him.

"You already claimed your birthday gift, so don't ask for more."

"Unfair!"

"Do you really want a gift?"

"Yeah."

A short laugh was heard from the male and a small box was thrown towards Eri's direction which she managed to catch. "There."

It made Eri stop, although Sata didn't.

"What's this?" Opening the box, she muttered. She found a toy bone and a note inside:

_"Happy birthday, Poochie."_

Still a dog?


End file.
